ABSTRACT: This proposal requests support for the 12th Human Amyloid Imaging conference organized by Keith A. Johnson, MD, William J. Jagust, MD, William E. Klunk, MD, PhD, and Chester Mathis, MD, to be held in Miami, Florida, January 17-19, 2018. The meeting will feature a unique combination of brief research reports, oral presentations, keynote lectures, open discussion, brief didactic methods lectures, a poster session, and a webcast. These presentations will be peer-reviewed and will focus on the core controversies in Alzheimer's disease biology and biomarker research. The aim is to continue the tradition of the first 11 HAI meetings, bringing together a cross-disciplinary mass of close to 400 panelists and presenters who will provide perspectives from neuropathology, neurochemistry, psychology, neurology, molecular imaging, clinical trials and biomarker research. The meeting will serve as a highly interactive platform for academic and industry scientists intent on discussing cutting edge research in human imaging of amyloid-beta and/or other biomarkers that pertain to Alzheimer's related disease. We will also continue the tradition of featuring only the most recent, important work in the field by again conducting peer?review of submitted material less than two months prior to the meeting.